Real Reality
by SiuanSedai
Summary: Three years after returning from the Universe of the Four Gods, Yui and Miaka both have to learn to accept the world they live in. AU after the summoning of the gods.


This was written for the 31days livejournal community - the prompt is **11.59**

--

It's three years since Miaka last visited Hong Nan; three years of dreaming; three years of wishing she could return. She doesn't fit in, now that she's back in the real world. She feels more as if Hong Nan is the real world and this present-day dimension is the storybook land.

It's probably because modern-day cities are so built up; the feeling of unreality is probably caused by the lack of open space and clean air. Whatever the reason, though, it doesn't feel like home any more. It hasn't felt like home since she summoned Suzaku.

Miaka and Yui are on the balcony of Yui's apartment. It's a change from the usual New Year party they go to; their friends from Yotsubadai are throwing a huge event that everyone is going to. But it's their last New Year of high school; the beginning of the year which will see them move apart, attending different universities and possibly losing contact.

If they lose contact… that will be the end of their connection to the Universe of the Four Gods. Yui has bad memories of that world; there are many things about her adventure that she would rather forget. But, like Miaka, she has good memories too. There are the memories of a time long passed into obscurity; of friends; of first loves. However much she was hurt by Nakago and his deceit, he was her first love and Yui can't quite let go of that.

Miaka has fond memories of all her celestial warriors. Her first love, Tamahome; wise Chichiri; and Hotohori. Hotohori, who protected her from the palace guards. Hotohori, whose heart she broke in favour of Tamahome. Hotohori, who she turned to when Tamahome was under the influence of Yui's love potion. Hotohori, who she abandoned once more when Tamahome returned.

Miaka realises, perhaps for the first time, how cruelly she treated the emperor who wished for nothing more than her happiness. He stood and watched as she fell in love, and he rejoiced when she was happy. She played with his heart without meaning to, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him. She's spent three years crying because Tamahome refused to stay in the modern world with her – now she wishes Hotohori was here instead.

"Miaka?" Yui says quietly. Miaka has been staring at the sky, her eyes watery, for almost an hour now. "It's almost midnight."

There isn't anything Miaka can do. She can't stop time, nor turn it back; time moves forward and she has her marching orders, along with everyone else in the world.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. She's not sure what she's sorry for. Everything, really. She's sorry for having to be Yui's enemy. She's sorry that Tamahome wanted her instead of Yui. She's sorry that Yui was thrown into Seiryuu's clutches when she was safe as the Priestess of Suzaku. But she isn't sorry that they went to the Universe of the Four Gods. How could she be sorry that that happened? It defined who she became.

Miaka doesn't really know exactly what she meant, but Yui does. Yui knows that Miaka wishes they'd never been pulled apart. Unlike Miaka, Yui is almost ready to live out life free of her past, but she can't quite let go. Not yet.

It's 11.59. In one minute, it will be a new year.

In less than a minute, they will have to move on.

In thirty seconds, Yui will have to roll back her sleeves and show the world that she doesn't care about the scar on her wrist any more.

In fifteen seconds, Miaka will have to give up on first loves, and look to the future for happiness.

In five seconds the Universe of the Four Gods will have to be a part of their childhood, and not a part of their present.

Now, all they can do is hold on to each other in the tightest hug they've ever given or received, because the release is both painful and joyous. Now, they must learn to accept the world they live in. Now, they will never return to the Universe of the Four Gods again.

--

Am I the only one who finds that everytime I upload anything to the document manager, the first sentence is doubled?


End file.
